


Everybody Talks (Too Much) [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: "What's going on between Apple and Darling?" Is the question on everyone's lips.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Everybody Talks (Too Much) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everybody Talks (Too Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698830) by [Tye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye/pseuds/Tye). 



[Everybody Talks (Too Much)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19mDX77AXMrHuSaROvwdjP-RMgi5bMtT9/view?usp=sharing) 19:44

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! please stay safe ♡


End file.
